Tavernier Blue Diamond (Azri)
~*~ Tavernier Blue Diamond is a member of the Great Diamond Authority. While having minor conflicts with the other Diamonds due to his views of their actions, he is still in mostly with good terms with them. He is one of the main protagonists in the upcoming series, Otsolyantes. ''Debuting in the episode "Fancy Green," he is also a major character in Odd Diamond Out, a collab series with Grace. Appearance Being a Homeworld leader, Tavernier Blue is massive and tall, making a common Pearl's pale in comparison. He has pale cerulean skin, and slightly messy hair with three shades of blue. He has birght blue eyes with pale blue, diamond shaped pupils. His gem is an asymmetrical nonagon, and it is located on his navel. Outfit Tavernier Blue wears a blue tuxedo with a navy blue tie and he also has elbow-length fingerless gloves which are pale blue. He wears a blackish-blue belt with a blue diamond symbol, and he wears navy blue pants with white stripes. He also wears a cerulean tailcoat and knee-length boots with a blue diamond insignia on the scallop. Personality Tavernier Blue Diamond, unlike the other Diamonds, is more compassionate and approachable. He is kind, and views all gems as equal. He doesn't share the same vision with the other Diamonds, which often results in conflicts between him and the others. Tavernier tries his best to remain close with the other diamonds, however, and doesn't want to break his relationship with them. He is usually calm and collected, and he is also very intelligent. He is rather introverted, as well. Tavernier's "gentle giant" demeanor sprouts from his past. He was once a cruel, manipulative ruler, and a traumatizing experience occured to him, and forced him to change his ways. He avoids talking about it and how it happened. Abilities Tavernier Blue Diamond has standard gem abilities. Since he is a Diamond, and a ruler of Homeworld, he has traits different from gems such as unusual height and enchanced gem abilities. Fusions When fused with: *'Florentine Diamond, they form '''Fancy Green Diamond. *'Polar Star Diamond', they form Heart of Eternity Diamond. Skillset *'Weapon Proficiency': While posessing many weapons, Tavernier Blue takes his time to learn all of them. He is very proficient with weapons, and he can wield them easily. This ability, combined with his Hydrokinesis, makes for a deadly fight. **'Weapon Size Augmentation': Tavernier is able to increase the size of his weapons, easily quadrupling their size, and deal increased damage at the cost of reduced speed. *'Hydrokinesis':' '''Hydrokinesis is the metaphysical psychic ability to control and manipulate the movement of liquid water using the power of the mind. Hydrokinetics are shown to be able to conrol, manipulate, and alter the molecular state of water. They are also able to manipulate the surrounding water in the atmosphere, freeze water, or evporate water into clouds of mist, steam or fog. **'Hydromimicry': Tavernier Blue can use his control over water to create flawless, powerful water clones of his enemies. The clones appear to possess near-carbon copies of their originals' weapons and fighting styles. They also have the ability to regenerate when damaged and even split to create new clones, making them near-invincible against most attacks. **'Water-Walking': Tavernier Blue, due to his control over water, he is able to easily walk on water without sinking. **'Water Generation': In addition to manipulating existing liquid, Tavernier Blue is able to generate water on his own. As an extension of his Hydrokinesis, Tavernier Blue simply condenses the water molecules in the air into a liquid form. He then uses this water with his Hydrokinesis in battle or in everyday activities. **'Thalassokinesis': As an extension of his Hydrokinesis, Tavernier Blue can manipulate oceans and everything in them. He does not use this ability often as he doesn't feel the need to do so. He shares this ability with Lapis Lazuli. *'Nephelokinesis': In addition to Tavernier's hydrokinesis, he can control and manipulate the movement of clouds, which is water in a different molecular state. Unique Abilities *'TBA''' Additional Tools *'TBA' Relationships Blue Akoya Pearl Unlike the other diamonds, Tavernier Blue treats Blue Akoya Pearl well. They are known to work well with each other, solving problems together. Outside of co-ruling Homeworld and business, Blue Akoya and Tavernier Blue are very close friends. Akoya seems to show concern when Tavernier Blue spent a long time inside the Throne Room with Florentine Diamond in "Fancy Green." When Tavernier Blue was first given Blue Akoya, he was initially dismissive of her. Sometimes, he even abuses her. But after a traumatic experience, he treated her the best he can and tries his best to make it up to her. Blue Akoya has long forgiven Tavernier Blue and his actions, and they are now very close. Blue Akoya Pearl also seems to be easily influenced by Tavernier Blue, easily approaching Florentine and striking up a friendly conversation when she has a chance. Blue Galatea Pearl The newest addition to his court, Tavernier Blue is very gentle with Blue Galatea Pearl. Florentine Diamond Florentine Diamond and Tavernier Blue are very close friends. Their friendship started in "Fancy Green" and slowly flourishes afterwards. Tavernier Blue is kissed by Florentine during two instances in "The Gift". They have also been shown to be good teammates, being able to easily fight a crowd of gems fused as Fancy Green Diamond. Tavernier Blue, despite not being easily flattered, blushes numerous times when he is around Florentine Diamond. In "Fancy Green," Tavernier Blue willingly offered his help in Florentine's redemption to The Great Diamond Authority after she left. The two have been shown to be quite supportive of each other, as well, comforting each other in numerous instances and cirumstances. Cora Sun-Drop Diamond As said in "Fancy Green", Cora Sun-Drop and Tavernier Blue are very close friends. Gemology Gemstone Information *Diamond is the official modern birthstone for April, and it is also used as an official sixty year anniversary gemstone. *Diamonds are the stone of truth and victory. **It is associated with lightning and fearlessness, and for its properties of protection. **The diamond, in its rarity and beauty, is a symbol of purity and innocence, of love and fidelity, and embraces strength of character, ethics, and faithfulness to oneself and others. *Diamond is the transparent, gemstone-quality crystalline form of carbon and it is indeed one of the hardest known natural substances on Earth. **Diamonds' hardness is the result of extremely strong chemical bonds between the carbon atoms. **There is no other gemstone in the same family as diamond, although there are a variety of very similar gemstones. **Diamond is pure carbon and is chemically the same as graphite. *Although traditional colorless or "white diamonds" are by far the most popular colored diamonds, yellow and brown diamonds are actually the most commonly occurring diamonds. **Other diamond colors include pink, red, orange, yellow, green, gray and black. **Specific colors will trade under specific names. ***Brown and yellow diamonds are often referred to as "champagne" or "cognac" diamonds. *If a diamond's impurities consist of boron and low level of nitrogen, the diamond will be a blue or gray color (Type IIb). Other blue diamonds are unrelated to boron; nickel or high concentrations of hydrogen are the hypothetical causes of blue color in some diamonds. *The diamond is a p-type semiconductor. *Diamond deposits are found worldwide, the most notable being Africa, Australia and India. **Approximately half of the world's diamonds come from Central and Southern Africa. **Canada has recently become a main commercial source for fine white diamonds. *One of the most famous diamonds, the Hope Diamond, is a blue diamond, and is one of the largest diamonds to ever be cut and faceted. It is known notoriously for supposedly being cursed, depicted to bring forth misfortune to whoever attempts to wear it. *A notorious New Age scamming site, The Council of Love, utilises the blue diamond as a symbol of the Virgin Mary,[1] which may have inspired Blue Diamond's aesthetic similarities to the figure. Trivia *Tavernier Blue is, by far, Azriel's favorite Diamond OC. *Tavernier has openly expressed his liking to Electro Swing and elevator music, humming some songs in random instances. **As a bonus, when Azriel drew Tavernier Blue, they were listening to this. Gemstone Gallery Tavernier Blue Diamond.png|Tavernier Blue Diamond by Agunachopace!|link=User:Agunachopace Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Homeworld Category:Topazriverse Category:Otsolyantes Characters Category:Odd Diamond Out Characters Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters Category:Topazriverse Characters Category:Azri's Characters Category:Topazriel's Territory